


Flicker

by colorsofniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Niall Horan - Freeform, i have no idea what im doing with my life, life is stressful af, writing fanfiction is my only escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofniall/pseuds/colorsofniall
Summary: A series of one shots using Niall Horan's album "Flicker" for inspiration.





	Flicker

I awoke with tears steaming down my face. Glad that I was freed from the nightmare , I looked over and saw and empty bed. Tears flowed as I remember what happened the day before.

You were gone.

With tears still I'm my eyes I curled up into a ball and wrapped myself in the sheets. I inhaled and yet again I shed more tears.

It still held your scent.

I stayed laying down imagining that you were holding me and never left

but you did.

I got out of bed and headed towards the dresser. I dug to the bottom and pulled out a small box. I smiled sadly and opened it. It was a diamond ring.

I never got to ask you.

I closed it and put in back neatly. Sighing, I laid back onto the bed just thinking about how I had loved you since we were 18. We have known each other since we were little kids. You were my best friend. My first love. My first everything.

You just threw it all away.

You let me believe that you loved me, cared for me.

Was this just some joke to you?

Did you ever really love me?

You should have told me.

I should have noticed.

My phone dinged but as usual I ignored it. I walked into the bathroom wondering why you felt the need to do it. You knew I loved you.

Did you actually believe that?

I began to feel sick. I bent over the toilet and threw up the non-existing food in my stomach. I made my way to the lounge and I noticed your bag in there. I opened the bag carefully and took it's contents out. My eyes fell onto an envelope.

It was addressed to me.

I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. I read the letter and hit tears rolled down my face. I reread the letter multiple times trying to grasp the thought of you being gone. The last part struck like knives making my already fragile heart break.

I still love you and I will always love you.

You can't love me if your gone. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me alone to fend for myself. You know my past, my insecurities.

I thought you loved me.

I guess I was wrong.


End file.
